


The Birthday

by gracebriar12



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriar12/pseuds/gracebriar12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the young master's birthday. Modern au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

Thick, heavy combat boots clunked across wooden floors. The owner of these boots, a boy of perhaps twelve, had distress written across his porcelain face as his navy blue hair swished back and forth across his forehead.

The room that the boy currently stood in was littered with the remnants of a party, cake and paper plates strewn across every surface, and the sticky leftover soda cups everywhere the eye could see.

However, the boy did not pay attention to this, set on one goal. From the back, he appeared to be a normal boy, albeit rather short for his age. However, there was one unusual thing in particular about the child when facing front. He wore an elegant black eye patch on his right eye, and in the left, uncovered eye was a deep sadness that no child should ever know.

“Sebastian?” the young boy called. He looked around the room impatiently, just now taking in the mess.

“I am in the laundry room, my lord,” came the deep baritone from the other side of a near-invisible door. “Do you require my assistance?”

“No,” the boy, now aware of his butler’s location, strode to said door and flung it open grandly. At the base of a narrow flight of stairs was a washing machine, a dryer, and a handsome man in a black tailcoat and white gloves.

At the sound of the door being thrown open, the butler paused in his work to look up at his young master, a polite smile gracing his pale features.

“May I help you, young master?” he asked.

“Come here,” said the boy.

The tall man, Sebastian, climbed the stairs until he was one step below the boy. He was still taller than the boy, but the stairs lessened his height considerably. The boy’s single blue orb stared at his butler.

“Young master, may I suggest that you close your eye?”

The boy obeyed immediately, waiting.

A pair of soft lips ghosted over his, then pressed firmly against them.

“Happy birthday, Ciel,”


End file.
